


Little Star, Shine Brightly

by yodaisgreat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Pregnancy, f/f preg, fighting monsters while pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodaisgreat/pseuds/yodaisgreat
Summary: Seiya has made her home on Earth and her wife is pregnant.





	Little Star, Shine Brightly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Sailor Star Fighter jumped, evading the monster’s clumsy attack with ease. Even four months pregnant, she was strong and quick. The monster charged, roaring. It crashed through shelves and product, destroying the grocery store utterly. Even the walls were taking damage. The monster growled and looked around in confusion, so Sailor Star Fighter chucked a stone at its head. “Here, you big oaf!” she called, drawing its attention while the others evacuated the civilians.

“Cocoaaaaaa,” the monster yelled, clapping its giant coconut hands together. It charged again, running towards Sailor Star Fighter without any plan or logic. She jumped back at the last moment, letting the monster pass by harmlessly.

“All clear!” Sailor Mars called, having escorted the last civilian out.

The monster charged again and Sailor Star Fighter grinned. Time to end this. She kicked the monster in the face and jumped back out of range. “Star Serious Laser!” she shouted, blasting the huge monster back with her attack. The monster fell down, looking dazed. “Sailor Moon, go!”

Sailor Moon moved slower, her belly huge already. She was in her last week or so and shouldn’t have been fighting monsters at all, but since no one else on Earth could cure humans who had been turned into monsters, there was no choice. The healing glow of Sailor Moon’s attack washed over the monster, turning it back into the sales clerk it used to be. Sailor Star Fighter knelt down to check the man’s pulse. Slow and regular, as expected. Good. “He’ll be fine,” she said, rising. “Lets go home, Sailor Moon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With slow, smooth strokes Seiya pulled the brush through Usagi’s long, blonde hair. Freed from its customary buns, Usagi’s hair was spread out behind her. There were no tangles left, but Seiya continued anyway, brushing each strand of hair until it shone like spun gold. She trailed her fingers through the soft, soft hair of her beloved, letting it spill over her fingers in shining strands. For the past four weeks, Usago had been unable to brush her own hair, her hugely pregnant belly making her back and shoulders ache too much to reach back that far. Not that Seiya minded. She loved taking care of her wife, washing her hair and her body, bringing her snacks and all the little things.

“Good thing we didn’t get knocked up at the same time,” Usagi sighed, her hands resting on her round belly. “Who would put my shoes on for me if you were huge already? I mean, Rei totally would if I asked her, but then Minako would get jealous, and they’d bicker because they’re worried about me.”

“You’re the princess, of course everyone is worried,” Seiya replied, marveling at the softness of Usagi’s hair.

Usagi turned her head to grin at her. “They’re worried about you too, you know! Because you’re everyone’s precious friend.”

Seiya lifted the strands of hair she was holding up and kissed them, breathing in deep. She loved the scent of Usagi’s hair, the scent of home. Washing Usagi’s hair for her was one of the things she enjoyed most about this pregnancy. Once both babies were born, she’d have to ask Usagi if she could continue to wash her hair, make it a fun little tradition between them, to relax between fighting monsters, building Crystal Tokyo, and learning how to rule the Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure she’ll be born on June 30?” Seiya asked, worried. Usagi was huge already, and that date was still two weeks away.

“Yup! It’s my own birthday too, there’s no way I’d misremember. Chibiusa will be born the same day,” Usagi replied brightly, her hands crossed over her baby bump.

Kneeling next to her wife, Seiya smiled to herself. Usagi was so precious and it was adorable how sure she was. Time travel was not something she had any experience with, but the Earth senshi had told her repeatedly about their time-traveling daughter, her pink hair and bright personality. And in two weeks, Seiya would finally get to meet her too. Meet this little baby, this princess that was the fruit of her love.

“That’s why I knew I’d get knocked up first,” Usagi continued. “Chibiusa told me I’d given birth to her, though she wouldn’t mention her other parent.” She shook her head fondly. “The little brat. She could have saved me a lot of confusion if she’d just mentioned that she had two mothers.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 15 centimeter height difference gave her a little advantage, but not much. With two pregnant bellies between them, Seiya had to admit that hugging, kissing and pretty much any position except sitting side by side was tricky. Luckily there were only three days left until Usagi’s due date, so that by the time Seiya got too huge to move, Usagi would have recovered somewhat.

With her pregnant wife napping against her side, Seiya sang quietly, a lullaby from her home planet. She sometimes missed her planet of origin, her friends and Princess Kakyuu, but her home was on Earth now. After the final battle against Galaxia, she had gone home together with her princess and her fellow senshi, but during the long months of rebuilding their civilisation, she’d realized that she couldn’t be happy away from Usagi. After a year, once the clean-up had been finished and most of the monsters had been defeated, she’d asked Princess Kakyuu for permission to leave. That permission had been granted, and gladly. The princess was too busy to leave Kinmoku, but Star Healer and Star Maker had visited Earth three times in the intervening years.

It had taken her another year to find the courage to ask Usagi to marry her, but now they’d been married for five years already. Just last year, Usagi had become queen of the world and construction of Crystal Tokyo had begun. Seiya shook her head, still unable to fully believe it. To see the future the other senshi had mentioned in bits and pieces actually unfold was truly an experience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The baby was born after a short labour of only five hours and she already had a head full of pink hair. The baby slept peacefully on Usagi’s chest, having drunk her fill. Usagi smiled up at Seiya, tired but satisfied. “Our daughter,” she said softly.

“Our daughter,” Seiya repeated, still hardly able to grasp her luck. She had a beautiful wife, a child, and in a few months she’d have a second daughter. Back in the desperate days after Galaxia destroyed her planet, she would never have believed that she could be this happy. 


End file.
